


Unexpected Proposition

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron return to Grimmauld Place low on supplies and information.  Many of the order are there waiting, including Severus Snape. Due to the heightened danger, Severus stays behind to help Sirius should something unexpected occur.  What he wasn't expecting was the knock on his bedroom door.





	

“I despise this house,” Snape muttered as he took his seat. He was among the first to arrive, sharing the room with Lupin and Black while they awaited the arrival of the others. He sneered as he watched the two exchange glances.  
“You say that every time we call a meeting.” Lupin shook his head, his hair falling haphazardly over his forehead.  
“It bears repeating whenever I am forced to return.” Snape retorted with his growing annoyance at Lupins’ stare.  
“Well mate, you ain’t exactly Mary Sunshine, so I can’t say we enjoy seeing you either,” Black smirked.  
“Do not refer to me as mate,” Snape replied as he heard the front door open.  
“So it’s fine if I call you Mary Sunshine then is it?” Black chuckled. Minerva walked in and rolled her eyes at the palpably uncomfortable feeling that hung thick in the small sitting parlor.  
“Play nicely, boys.” Minerva raised an eyebrow as she found her seat. “Sirius, I have it on good authority Harry will be present tonight.”  
“Harry!” Sirius jumped up smiling widely. “How do you know? Bloody hell, it’s been more than a year since any of us have seen him or Ron and Hermione for that matter!”  
“Mad-Eye informed Albus and me yesterday.” Minerva smiled wistfully. “It’s hard to believe Harry is eighteen, Ronald as well. Hermione was always mature for her age, but she is nineteen now.”  
“Mature.” Snape snorted. “More like a massive pain in the arse.”  
“Now, Severus, do try to be kind.” Lupin brushed his hair back.  
“You have a better chance of having a house elf climb out of your nose.” Snape narrowed his eyes.  
“Now, now.” Albus chuckled as he entered the room. “As amusing as it would be to witness a house elf climb from Remus’ nose, I believe there is a sight we would prefer to behold.” Albus moved and swept his arm to his side, revealing none other than the golden trio. They smiled tiredly, all were filthy.  
“Harry!” Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up and pulled his godson into a tight embrace. Everyone else had surged forward to put their arms around the three teenagers. Molly and Arthur arrived as everyone was chattering and pushed their way into the group to hold their son for the first time in forever. Hermione had inched her way back from the joyful group and was standing near Severus.  
“Granger, I see you have managed to keep those two from killing themselves or being killed.” Severus nodded. Hermione shook her head, but a smile played at her lips.  
“I see you have also managed to keep yourself from being killed or killing Sirius, so congrats on that.” She quipped.  
“Touché!” Snape held up his half-empty glass to toast her.  
“Come now, you must want to shower and change your clothes. Don’t you fret, go on and head on up to your rooms we kept them just as you left them. I’ll have dinner on the table by the time you’re done. The meeting can wait until you finish.” Molly began to usher them from the room and toward the stairs.  
Severus grew restless when an hour had passed and not one of the three had returned to where everyone awaited them. Standing up he stretched.  
“Leaving already, pity.” Sirius leaned back and crossed his legs, allowing his arms to fall leisurely on the arms of the chair.  
“No, I merely grew tired of sitting, not that it’s any of your business, Black.” Snape adjusted his cloak. “I left a book in my room last time I was here, and I thought if the blessed saints were going to be all night bathing I would better utilize my time by reading.”  
“Don’t let me stop you.” Sirius gestured to the door. “By all means take your time.”  
“Severus, be a dear and send them down if you should happen to see them.” Molly smiled kindly at the dark man.  
“As you wish.” He bowed at the neck before turning on his heel and making his way to the stairs. He ascended slowly, grumbling at being forced to wait to begin the meeting. Floor by floor he grew more agitated, he reached the top floor where his room was located and made his way to the end of the hall. A door stood open and the light was flooding the darkness. Hesitating, Severus furrowed his brow before continuing onward.  
As he reached the door he glanced in, not knowing whose room it belonged to he merely thought he might catch sight of one of them to relay Molly’s message. He was in no way prepared for what he saw. Curled atop the bed, clad in no more than a towel, lay Hermione Granger who was fast asleep. Her features were softer than what he had seen downstairs, the grime washed away made her look more her age. Despite himself, and every nerve driving him to continue with his endeavor he walked into her room. Grabbing a throw blanket from the back of the nearest chair he approached and draped it over her.  
Suddenly she bolted up, reaching for her wand that lay near her head. Standing in a fighting pose, poised to defend herself, Severus took a step back and attempted to avert his eyes. She had shot up without realizing her towel remained where she had been lying, and she was naked.  
“Severus Snape, what were you thinking? I could’ve hurt you!” She shrieked.  
“Miss Granger…” Severus cleared his throat, shooting brief glances her way.  
“I’ve been on the run for a year! Do you understand what that means?” Hermione continued to chastise him.  
“Miss Granger…” Severus repeated himself.  
“What?” She finally retorted.  
“You are…unclothed.” His voice cracked as he spoke.  
“Merlin's beard!” Hermione cried. He could hear the squeak of the bed frame as she hurried to cover herself. “Alright, alright…I’m good.” He turned back hesitantly to see she indeed had the towel wrapped around her once more.  
“I apologize, you were asleep and I…” Severus started but she cut him off.  
“You were covering me with a blanket?” Her eyebrow peaked with a side smirk. “Thank you. I’m sorry I almost hurt you.”  
“You would not have injured me.” He retorted, she grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped them on. “I can leave the room, Miss Granger.”  
“Please, I’ve been on the run for more than a year I have no qualms about modesty anymore.” She turned as she pulled the garment over her bottom, again imprinting the sight onto his retinas.  
“You’re reaction suggests otherwise.”  
“I reacted because I was half asleep not to mention you were blushing!” Hermione laughed.  
“I was not blushing,” Severus replied slowly.  
“Yes…you…were.” Hermione hit him in the chest playfully with her shirt.  
“Well, Molly asked me to remind you all you’re wanted downstairs. I was going to my room for a book I left, so I will be on my way.” Severus walked to the door.  
“That’s your room?” Hermione turned again and pulled her t-shirt on. His eyes skimmed along the smooth skin of her spine.  
“Yes.”  
“That’s handy to know. Well go on, I’ll be right down after I find where the boys went off to.” She turned and smiled broadly at Severus.  
Severus approached the doorway to the sitting room where everyone else had remained waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pausing he realized he had forgotten his book that he had ventured upstairs for to start with.  
“Couldn’t find your book?” Remus asked politely.  
“I decided against reading if you must know.” Severus snarled, the image of Hermione fluttering behind his eyelids every time he blinked. “Molly, I relayed your message and they shall be down momentarily.”  
“Thank you, Severus.” Molly beamed as she exited the room.  
“Oi, when are we eating? I’m half starved to death!” Ron cried out as he entered the room. All eyes turned to him. Following close behind him were Harry and Hermione. Severus deliberately cast his eyes downward in an attempt to not look at Hermione.  
“Your mum just now went to serve the dinner. Come now, let’s eat!” Sirius cried as he stood up and clapped his hands together, rubbing them together hurriedly. “Harry, tell me all about your adventures!” Sirius threw his arm about Harrys’ shoulder. Harry laughed and ran his hands through his messy hair.  
“I wouldn’t call it an adventure, really.” Ron quipped as he chewed his lower lip. Severus rose from his seat with a huff to follow everyone. Suddenly he felt a poke to his ribcage.  
“Hey.” Hermione smiled.  
“Can I help you?” Severus raised an eyebrow.  
“No.” Hermione shook her head innocently.  
The meal seemed to drone on forever. Severus kept his eyes locked onto his plate, and ignored the incessant chatter swirling about the room. He could feel his shoulders tensing more and more with each passing moment. Inhaling deeply he forced the irritability down, the last thing he desired was a migraine.  
“Let us retire to the sitting room once more where we shall begin the meeting.” Albus stood and waved a hand towards the door. Everyone obliged. Settling in comfortably, the group collectively allowed their gazes to land upon Albus.  
“Let us begin with news from Severus,” Albus gestured for Severus to speak.  
“The Dark Lord is experiencing a level of paranoia, which I have never seen before. He is quite sure that everything will, of course, turn out in his favor while simultaneously believing that most of his inner circle is working against him,” Severus explained. Everyone sat with their eyes fixated on him, intently listening, except for Hermione. She was looking at him but with a dazed expression as if she was daydreaming. He cleared his throat and continued. “I have been able to keep him calm, for the most part, but his bouts of lashing out have become more fevered in addition to more frequent. I also notice that he has become particularly possessive of Nagini, which leads me to consider that she is one of the last Horcruxes that must be destroyed.”  
“Excellent work, Severus!” Albus nodded in pride. “Harry, what news have you brought us?”  
“Not much, I’m afraid. We’re working as hard as we can, but we’re not done yet. We have to locate three more, and I’m really happy to hear that Snape may have figured out one of those three. We made the decision to come in, as a last resort. Information and supplies were running low, we wouldn’t have lasted much longer out there,” Harry shrugged.  
“We’ll sort that,” Molly interjected. “A few of us thought you may be running low so we brought some things. Hermione if you would leave your bag with me before you turn in for the evening and I will make sure it’s fully stocked.”  
“Thanks, Mum,” Ron beamed with excitement.  
“Alright, so, we know the attacks have increased on the muggles. The Aurors left living are doing their very best to protect them, but we need to end this and end it as soon as possible,” Albus sat down in his chair. “Severus, is the plan still to invade Hogwarts?”  
“It is, sir. The Dark Lord is finalizing the details as we speak for Draco Malfoy to cast the killing curse on you,” Severus replied. A wave of uneasiness washed through the room.  
“It is as I thought,” Albus nodded. “There’s no need to worry, any of you, what is meant to happen shall and we will ensure that the light wins out in the end. Yes?”  
The room replied with varying forms of agreement.  
“I think that covers everything for the moment, we should really let Harry, Ron, and Hermione get some rest. Are you heading back out in the morning?” Albus asked.  
“Yeah, as soon as we can. It’s just too dangerous to stay here for too long,” Harry shrugged. Everyone stood up and began saying their good-byes.  
“You’re not leaving?” Hermione asked, noticing that Severus hadn’t moved to bid her or either of the boys a farewell.  
“Sirius cannot ensure your safety on his own, therefore I was asked to stay,” Severus replied.  
“Good,” Hermione smiled like the cat who found the canary and was about to eat it. “Well then, I’m off to bed.”  
“Good night,” Severus gave her a small bow at the neck as she brushed past him to get to the stairs.  
“You want the first or second watch? We both can’t sleep at the same time,” Sirius approached Severus, with hands shoved in his pockets.  
“It matters little to me, Black,” Severus snarled.  
“Good, I’ll take first watch then,” Sirius chuckled. “Better get to bed,”  
“You do realize that it’s already near midnight, correct? Which means my watch will not be but an hour or so?” Severus smirked. “Good night, Black.”  
“Night,” Sirius replied, pressing his mouth into a firm line as he made his way into the kitchen to help Molly pack Hermione’s bag with supplied before they went home to the Burrow.  
Severus walked up the stairs and past Hermione’s room. Her door was closed, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. She had been acting rather odd and her behavior perplexed him. As made his way into his room, he closed the door and began removing his jacket. He made quick work of all the buttons, after all, he had years of experience. Following the jacket, he removed his cravat and his white button down shirt. He would just sleep in his pants. Sitting on the edge of his bed he removed his boots and stretched.  
A quick yet soft rapping sounded at his door. Curling his lip, Severus rose up from the edge of his bed and walked towards the door. Grabbing the handle he swung it open, ready to argue with Sirius for changing his mind about the watch shift after he already removed his clothing and prepared for bed.  
“Si…Granger?” Severus dropped his gaze from the expected height of Black down to Hermione’s level. She quickly pushed past him and into his room, and he closed the door as not to announce to the entire household she was in his bedroom. “Is there something wrong?”  
“No,” Hermione replied. “Do you want to shag?”  
“Excuse me?” Severus about choked on his own spittle at her question.  
“Shag? Do you want to shag?” Hermione repeated the question as if she was asking him normal mundane questions.  
“Have you lost your mind out there in the forest?” Severus asked.  
“Did you lose your dick in a battle I was unaware of?” Hermione replied, putting her hands on her waist and jutting out a hip.  
“What?” Severus’ jaw dropped.  
“I’m nearly 19 years old, I’m not a child. We’re about to head into a war, and Merlin knows if either of us will survive, I refuse to go to my death without shagging at least once. I am NOT shagging either of those two, they’re bloody disgusting. So I have you or Sirius. I would rather not see him naked. So I thought about you, and well, you are a pretty good option,” Hermione explained her reasoning.  
“The fact you assumed this would be a good idea is baffling, Granger, no matter how sound your reasoning,” Severus replied.  
“I’m not asking for you to marry me and pop out a few little Severus’. It’s just a one-night thing,” Hermione kept her voice low.  
“I understand that,” Severus replied. “Wait…you said at least once, so…you want me to take…”  
“I don’t want you to take anything, I am giving you my virginity, there is a difference,” Hermione rose both eyebrows. “We don’t have long, so?”  
“I can’t believe you are asking me to do this,” Severus shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly Hermione quickly pulled off the t-shirt she had been wearing and tossed it to the floor. She was standing in front of him topless.  
“Ward the door and let's do this,” Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder. Severus’ eyes went wide, he was unable to pull his gaze away from her exposed breasts.  
“Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Severus asked as he reached for his wand.  
“I’m halfway to naked town, Severus, yes I am totally sure,’ Hermione nodded. Severus warded the door and cast a muffliato charm.  
She wasted no time in walking over to him. Slipping her fingers into the waistband of his trousers she began to pull him towards her bed. He reached down and cupped her at the base of her neck, tilting her face up towards him he pressed his mouth to hers. She moaned into his mouth as his free hand descended to her one of her breasts.  
She worked to remove his trousers, finally feeling the closure release Hermione worked at pushing them downward. Breaking free from his grasp, she pulled her shorts down, leaving her in nothing more than her knickers. Severus was fully erect, standing before her. Hermione reached down and grasped his shaft and began to stroke, as he groaned.  
Taking hold of the fabric of her knickers, he pushed them down allowing her to wiggle out of them. In one swift movement, he picked her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around him as they kissed. Severus dropped his mouth to her breasts, licking her hardened nipples. His erection pressing against her arousal.  
“Now, please,” Hermione breathed. Lowering her down onto his bed, he ensured he was nestled between her thighs as he reached down to guide himself into her. Pressing the head of his cock to her opening, she made sucked a quick breath in, and he pushed into her gently.  
Severus shuddered as she arched her back beneath him, her fingernails dragging down the skin of his back. He pulled out, and thrust again, this time pushing further into her, but not allowing the entirety of his erection to fully penetrate her. Bending down he covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply he pulled out and thrust into her until every inch of his cock was deep within her. Severus swallowed her cries with every kiss.  
Forcing himself, he froze, trying to give her time to adjust to his size. Her pussy was wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him over and over. He began to move, pushing in and out slowly. She had wanted him to shag her, and he was going to give her a shag she would never forget. Pulling out, he sat back on his heels, lifting her hips up off the bed he entered her again. His thumb worked her swollen clit as the thrust.  
He moved his fingers from her clit upward to gently squeeze one of her nipples, before moving back to her clit. Bending back over her, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her back and he began thrusting upward into her.  
Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to fuck her. Throwing her head back, Severus pressed hot kisses to the tender flesh of her neck. One of his hands pressed against her back, the other reaching down to cup her buttocks where he squeezed the flesh.  
“Is that how you want it?” He asked, his voice as low as a growl.  
“Gods, yes, don’t stop,” Hermione moaned. Both were having a hard time keeping their voices down, in case the charm wasn’t strong enough.  
Holding onto her waist, Severus lied back on his bed, never pulling out of her. Hermione found herself riding him, she bounced harder and faster as he ran his hands over her body, memorizing every inch of her naked body. In one swift movement, he rolled them both until he was back on top of her. His movements grew faster and more erratic as his climax built.  
Hermione pressed her nails into his backside as he thrust mercilessly into her. Her body went rigid beneath him, and she cried out. He could feel her losing herself around him, and it set him into a frenzy, moving deep and hard, he pushed himself above her so he could see her face. Hermione made eye contact with him as he shot his cum deep inside her. Her mouth fell open as he came, feeling the hot spray hitting her from deep within.  
Severus rolled off of her, and they both lie there breathing hard. He was the first to sit up, and when he looked down at her he noticed the red stains on her inner thighs. Hermione closed her legs and smiled awkwardly, before grabbing her wand to clean herself. Severus redressed, knowing Sirius would be knocking soon.  
“Thank you, Severus,” Hermione smiled as she put on her t-shirt, underwear then shorts.  
“I should be thanking you, that was…” Severus was at a loss for words.  
“It was great, and I wish we could do that again, but sadly I have to leave in the morning,” Hermione walked up to him and pressed a hand to his chest. “I would gladly shag you again, and again, and again…” She chuckled.  
“You’re a tease,” Severus replied. “This is our secret, as well, no one can know about this.”  
“Because you shagged your 19-year-old ex-student?” Hermine wiggled her eyebrows. “Don’t worry I won’t tell, but I will think about it. Tonight will be a goofy smile on my face that no one understands.”  
“The same for me,” Severus bent down and kissed her passionately, squeezing her arse.  
A knock came on the door, and they froze. Hermione placed a finger over her lips as she tip-toed behind the door. Smoothing his hair, Severus answered.  
“Hey, it’s your turn for the watch, I’m heading to bed,” Sirius was standing there rubbing the back of his head.  
“Fine, Black,” Severus replied.  
“Why do you look all sweaty?” Sirius narrowed his eyes as he looked at Severus.  
“I fell asleep in my coat,” Severus replied. “Go to bed, Sirius, I can manage on my own.”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sirius turned and made his way down the stairs to his room. Severus turned to Hermione and motioned her the all clear for her to come out.  
Smiling, Hermione tiptoed out of his room and back to hers. They stopped by her door and looked at each other. Severus gave her a nod, and Hermione smiled as she disappeared her room closing the door behind her.  
The sun came up too fast, and it was time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to leave. Molly had come back to see them off.  
“Be safe,” Molly cried as she embraced both boys at once. Sirius hugged Hermione before moving on to bid farewell to Harry and Ron, leaving her alone with Severus.  
“Take care of yourself,” Severus stated. Hermione embraced him.  
“The same goes for you,” She replied.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione didn’t look back as they walked out of the door. After a moment everyone heard the familiar sound of apparition. Sighing heavily, Severus knew it was back to work. For a moment he considered he may live through this war, and come out on the other side. Perhaps, he wouldn’t even be alone, if Hermione would have him. He was optimistic about his life for the first time in a very long while.


End file.
